Similarities of Ichibi and Kyuubi
by Tana Uzumaki
Summary: “At least when you become your beast, you have stages… Eight stages before becoming your beast. As for me, I’ll immediately be the beast.” “You know, it hurts going through those stages… At least you get lesser pain.” // GaaXGirlNaru--one shot


**Similarities of Ichibi and Kyuubi**

"At least when you become your beast, you have stages… Eight stages before becoming your beast. As for me, I'll immediately be the beast."

"You know, it hurts going through those stages… At least you get lesser pain."

Oneshot GaaraXGirlNaruto

Let's say Naruto lived his whole life as a girl. But still having those social and emotional problems like in the real story. Then we go to that day when he fought with Gaara in the forest. Then let's say the fight is over and both kids are on the forest floor. They had now stood up and sat down together on a fallen tree.

His hands that were on his knees supported Gaara's head. "How is it that you have survived all those years of loneliness and rejection?" He said.

"I… earn friends… and I keep them. Sasuke-kun… he can be a pain 'cause he's stubborn and hates girls... while Sakura-chan thinks of me as a little sister she can play with always. I play with her. Therefore, I treat them both as my siblings…" Naruto said, her eyes on the sky. Then she looked at Gaara's figure.

"People don't think of you much as an equal, right?" She asked, "Especially adults, right?"

"How would you understand?" Gaara said coldly. Naruto ignored this.

"Well… I'd understand because in my place, they do the same to me. They look at me as if I were trash... or worse." Naruto said, tears beginning to fall her eyes. "They talk to me as if I were deaf. They say bad things about me… even though I am right in front of them. They… they… push me around or bully me… especially those boys. They take my money and… hurt me bad…"

Gaara couldn't help but feel like he's the one who doesn't understand. What people in her village doing to Naruto was much, much worse than they did in his. His head wasn't on his hands anymore, it was right above. But his hands stayed the same. On his face was clearly bemusement and shock. He felt sudden sympathy for Naruto.

Naruto wiped off her tears and fixed her blond pigtails. "And that's how I can understand you…"

Gaara looked at the ground in front of him. "It seems that… you're treated much worse than me. I should be the one who doesn't understand." He said, "People at my village glare at me but they don't hurt me. They talk trash about me… but they don't steal from me. They shout at me and make me feel really, really bad… but they don't push me around. They're afraid of me."

Naruto stared at him but said nothing.

"When I become my Bijuu, I have to endure very painful pain." Gaara said. "At least when you become your beast, you have stages… Eight stages before becoming your beast. As for me, I'll immediately be the beast."

"You know, it hurts going through those stages… At least you get lesser pain." Naruto said.

Silence was heard (Like that'll ever happen). After a while…

"Then… I guess… I'm… sorry for… saying those things." Gaara said, still not taking his eyes off the ground. "And… I'm sorry for hurting you."

"That's okay," Naruto smiled. "I've been enduring pain since I was born anyway. And… people's words are much more worse than yours… so… I forgive you."

Gaara smiled back at Naruto who seemed to mutter something he couldn't hear. "What?" Gaara said.

"I… I… kinda…" she stuttered a little more loudly. "I kinda… like you…"

Gaara blushed. Naruto blushed. This was new. He had never EVER heard anybody say that to him… ever. His smile grew wider. "I… I like you too."

Naruto, who was obviously surprised, blushed even more. She looked away. But looked back again when she felt Gaara's hand take hers. "So let's be friends… kay?"

Naruto nodded. "Close friends…"

Another rushed story finished!!! Guess what? I only wrote this for only… about… 15 minutes I guess. Hehe… Those words came into my mind and I thought of making a one-shot for that.

Thanks for reading! Anyway, please wait for a little more while till I can publish the next chapters for my other stories—Broken Heart's Egg and I Love You No More Than Your Brother.

Byeeeee~!

PS: Ya think the title doesn't fit??? Whatever, I guess…


End file.
